vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arceus
Summary Arceus is a Legendary Pokémon who is the leader of the "Creation Trio" formed by Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. By bringing the trio into existence, Arceus created and shaped the fabric of reality in the Pokémon multiverse, making it the single most powerful known entity in the franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | 2-B, possibly higher Name: Arceus Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Preceded and was responsible for creation itself Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Alpha Pokémon, The Original One, The Original Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Immortality (Type 4), True Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeality, Elemental Manipulation, High-level Reality Warping, Can create things out of nothing such as creating one of the members of the Creation Trio, erased falling boulders out of existence, Space-Time Manipulation (Stabilized a hole in space-time that was destroying a town, stopped time, broke Palkia's bent space), Attack Negation (Can nullify virtually any attack that can fall under an elemental type, making it nigh-impossible to damage Arceus with conventional attacks), Attack Reflection, Resistance Negation (Its Trozeii ability does normal damage even if the target is resistant), Forcefield Creation (Protected by a constant shield that protects it from invasive abilities such as Mind Attacks as well as ordinary attacks, can actively create them itself), Statistics Amplification, Summoning (Can call the Creation Trio), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate from the awareness it put inside all humans and Pokemon), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the very concepts of Time, Space, Antimatter, Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower), Telepathy Resistance (Resisted the combined telepathic technique of Sheena and her ancestor), Dimensional BFR, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Precognition (Its Pokémon Conquest ability, Omnipotent, allows it to foresee and dodge incoming attacks), Acausality, Can hit incorporeal entities (Due to the aforementioned Omnipotent ability), OHK (Via Perish Song that causes the user to faint), Sound Manipulation (via Hyper voice), Can pass through forcefields with Future Sight, Healing (Via Refresh and Recover), Causality Manipulation, Resistance to Spacetime Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku via Judgment (Depicted as a rapid downpour of dozens of bolts of energy in the games), Can breathe in space Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Overpowered Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, when one of them alone can stabilize space-time with just their breathing or heartbeat. Caused two universal space-time continuums to collide with each other. Created a Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina without any plates) | Multiverse level, possibly higher (Controls all universes in the Pokémon series, of which there are an unknown amount of diverging timelines and pocket realms. Created both the Creation Trio and Lake Trio, who created all universes along with the concepts in them, Shown to be immensely superior to Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, even while fighting all three simultaneously.) Speed: Infinite via power-scaling (Overpowered Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina) | Omnipresent (Exists beyond traditional space, time, matter, and concepts of speed. Its consciousness exists all across space and time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Stated to embody the entirety of their dimension, which exists on a higher plane) Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | Multiversal, possibly higher Durability: Multi-Universe level | Multiverse level, possibly higher (Its ability to negate attacks using its Plates makes it extremely difficult to damage or defeat) Stamina: Extremely high, likely limitless (Arceus had directly fought against Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, created many things and concepts, including the universe, without losing consciousness and has no need to rest, as it did not become overly weak after losing a few of its Plates) Range: Multi-Universal | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Its Plates, which represent each of the 17 Pokémon types (Arceus does not possess a Plate representing Normal-type, as it is a Normal-type naturally) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Created the very concept of knowledge, in the form of Uxie, from itself). Hasn't been shown to be used to its fullest capacity but it's highly likely the precognitive aspect of its ability "Omnipotent" is a derivative of this characteristic. Weaknesses: Depending on which Plates it is missing, it can be hindered or damaged by specific types of attacks (while missing the Earth, Meadow, Draco, Zap, and Splash Plates, Ash's Pikachu was able to momentarily hinder it with Thunderbolt) | None notable ArceusJudgment.gif|Judgment ArceusFlamethrower.gif|Flamethrower ArceusBlizzard.gif|Blizzard ArceusTwister.gif|Twister ArceusForcefield.gif|Protect Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Judgement: Arceus can fire powerful beams of energy at the sky that fall down and hit its opponents. This attack changes type depending on what type Arceus currently is and is powerful enough to cause the likes of Dialga and Palkia to stagger with a single direct hit. * Flamethrower: Arceus can shoot a stream of pure flames from its face. * Blizzard: Arceus can shoot ice storms of very low temperatures at its targets. * Twister: Arceus can blow one or two powerful Dragon-type twisters from its face at opponents. * Time Stop: Arceus can stop time itself. * Extreme Speed: Arceus immediately strikes the foes with great force, which is virtually impossible to properly react to. * Gravity: Arceus pins its foe down by rapidly increasing gravity around its target. * Multitype: Arceus is able to switch types based on the plates it holds. * Refresh: Arceus cleanses itself, removing any inhibitory status effects such as paralysis, burns, and poison. * Perish Song: Arceus lets out a melody that instantly incapacitates all who hear it (including Arceus itself) after a set amount of time. * Earth Power: Arceus shifts the earth under its target to release a massive upheaval of energy. * Recovery: Arceus concentrates its internal energies, quickly healing most wounds. * Omnipotent: A series of abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest, it grants Arceus the ability to heal minor wounds between trades, strike incorporeal targets, see the immediate future, and ignore defensive bonuses and resistances. * Spatial/Temporal Warp: As the creator of Palkia and Dialga, Arceus is capable of wiping things from space-time. Key: Incomplete Arceus | Complete Arceus Note 1: The entity Arceus is the physical manifestation of the Original Spirit used to interact with the Pokémon Multiverse. Note 2: The personifications of Universal laws, Palkia, Dialga and Giratina are stated to be, though entirely separate entities, parts of it as stated in the games and manga as are the Lake guardians. Note 3: There has been rampant confusion over whether or not Arceus was the one who actively created the Pokémon multiverse due to a statement in the movie Arceus and the Jewel of Life. In the games, the primary canon, it is insisted that Arceus established the fundamental laws of the Multiverse, but the Creation Trio are the ones who actively formed it. Respect Threads Respect Thread (Part 1) Respect Thread (Part 2) Respect Thread (Final Part) Gallery Screenshot 2016-04-16-08-14-39.jpeg |It was revealed that the Pokémon Multiverse contains dozens of Universes. Arceus.jpg |Arceus's form and typing changes depending on what, of the 17 plates, it holds or activates at a particular time giving it invulnerability to certain attacks and a firm control over the elements. Others Notable Victories: Spawn (Image Comics) Spawn's Profile Notable Losses: Cronus (Saint Seiya) Cronus' Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Gravity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Element Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Soul Users Category:Causality Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Nothingness Users Category:Tier 2